An Unexpected Savior
by Red Rain17
Summary: One bomb was all it took to destroy the world. It killed four people, but it still had an effect. It was on an island, but the world ended. And now, one kid - not even eighteen - is trying to fix it. But he's only one person, and he's only just a kid...


I looked over my shoulder with a heavy sigh and even heavier heart. My home had nothing left for me. Nothing but a memory.

My grandfather spoke of the days when society hadn't collapsed. Perhaps I could prevent that. Perhaps my hellish future was avertable.

 _Perhaps_ , I thought as my wrist twisted the throttle of my Duel Runner. The engine roared to life, bringing a small smile to my lips. Our work wasn't all for nothing.

My sight was drawn to the clear, flat sand that made my path for my mission. With another rev of the engine, my bike lurched forward towards the past. Back to where it all started…

* * *

I stopped in the middle of a flower field. Frowning, I took the scuffed-up map out of my jacket pocket and frowned. While it was a primitive paper homemade map, the map was expertly hand-crafted and highly detailed.

Ah, here it was – the flower field was… sixty miles away from where I needed to be. Less than a day's ride seemed to be the timeframe. And if I was correct – which was my Duel Runner's clock most certainly was – then I had a week to spare to get to Solomon Muto's shop and place of residence and enter the Duelist Kingdom Tournament.

Just as I was about to rev my engine and gun it for the nearby road directly in front of me, a scream pierced the air. Once more, a frown crossed my lips as I contemplated making a detour. I had time, a Duel Runner, and if I was here to save the world from assured destruction, then helping out a bit more would certainly not harm anybody.

Turning the handlebars, my bike rolled forward through the flower rows until I came upon a woman on the ground. I followed her shocked gaze to see a young man standing protectively in front of her. My gaze mirrored hers as I saw what he was shielding her from; a giant flower with a row of vicious and dangerous-looking teeth. I revved the engine to my Runner, glaring down the flower.

"Hey!" I shouted, putting on a small burst of speed to turn my bike to face the monster. It snarled, turning to me. "Come pick on someone who's seen all of this before."

It was a lie, of course. I was most _certainly_ fazed by the monstrosity's appearance. _It shouldn't be real_ , I thought, _but then again, neither should my home time._

As the plant monster took a step, I twisted the throttle. It growled back at my engine, taking another step. I gunned it, my bike rushing forward to barrel into the plant's midsection.

"Run!" I barked back at the duo. They turned tail without hesitation, sprinting the opposite way where the main path led to a different route to the road.

The plant monster in front of me got to its feet, growling once again. I revved the engine again as it tilted its head back over my shoulder.

"I will be your opponent for today," I hissed at the abomination.

Its next move threw me off-guard; its recent slow moving and lackluster reaction time belayed it taking two quick steps in my direction and swatting the front of my bike, sending it, and by proxy, me, hurtling through the air. But I didn't panic. My thumb pressed the red button next to my black Duel screen, transforming the bike into its aerial mode. On my third spiral, the hover Runner righted itself, allowing me to stare down the monster from above.

It groaned, head tilting to the direction of the row that the couple were heading down. There, behind them, were the flowers becoming monsters. Cursing under at my breath, I angled my handlebars at the aforementioned spot, zipping in between the couple and the monsters. With another twist of the throttle, I was sent hurtling for the plants.

* * *

"Tch…" I hissed, putting a hand to my throbbing skull. "Where…"

"Do not move," A man ordered, face cloaked in shadow. "You are injured, my son."

"I'm not your son…" I spat, sitting up despite the bomb going off on my brain. The couple who I was trying to save were at a table, shaking with fear. My eyes immediately flicked to the door. Wooden, just like everything else in the house-sized hut. "Where are we, old man? And just who are you? Where were you when they were attacked?"

He gave a soft chuckle, looking out to the window, where, to my utter horror, the plant monsters were just outside. "We are in a hut, I am… unimportant, and I was visiting an old friend when you were on your hoverbike. Sadly, it was destroyed during your foolish attempt at a saving rush to the horde."

"'An old friend'?" I repeated, eyes narrowing at the back of his clean white hood, "Can this friend help us defeat those abominations?"

"Yes. She is why they are not killing us at the moment." He turned back to the couple, smiling with a hint of wickedness as my hand brushed my empty hip holster. "Try to not to lollygag in this field after today, hm? She rather dislikes visitors stomping all over her hard work."

" _Where is it_?!" I roared, slamming the man against the wall, fists balled with his clean white robe. He chuckled again, pressing a hand against my chest.

"I find it interesting that you carry around these cards." His hand lazily pulled my deck out from behind his back. I snatched them up, stepping away to examine if any cards were missing.

Tiger Axe… Vorse Raider… Lady Panther… Battle Ox… and the rest of them were in there, sure enough.

"They're temporary," I told him, looking out to the plant monsters. "Tell your friend to hurry up and kill them. I cannot be delayed from my mission for very long, especially now that I am missing a way of moving quickly."

"I have. She's considering." I huffed.

"Then hurry her up! I haven't all day!"

The man shook his head. "I understand the need to complete a task, but all tasks will wait. They're quite patient, unlike mere mortals."

"Mortals"? Sounded like he fancied himself a god. A dangerous position, if there ever was one.

"Of course," The crazed man continued, "I believe we will not have to wait much longer."

I grunted, folding my arms over my chest a I leaned against a wall, shuffling my deck. "Good."

* * *

It took an hour of waiting, but the crazy fool made good on his promise as the plant monsters retreated back to their original positions in the rows.

"What took her?" I asked the Director, for it seemed he manipulated a lot more than what was seen to the naked eye.

He chuckled, an action that seemed to be his default reaction. "She had to attend to familial matters, my son. Now, why don't you two leave? She says she'll let you go if you don't come back."

It was eerie how he didn't even turn to address the couple; just kept his focus on me. The two didn't need to hear anymore, for they bolted from the table as soon as he had finished speaking.

"…Now it's just us," I spoke, returning his eternally unnerving stare. "What happens now?"

"Now," He smiled, "We take our leave. Come. You have a mission you'd rather not delay."

 _About time_ , I thought as I followed him outside the massive, house-sized hut. I sighed as I spotted what remained of my Duel Runner in a neat pile of scrap near the front door.

"And after all those nights of work…" I _tsk_ ed and shook my head, keeping pace with the Director.

"Stop right there, Mik," An elderly woman with orange hair, tips graying, spat, walking out of the flower row in front of us. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to visit, Oyakata. Is Ruby here?"

Ruby? Was that a mutt?

Oyakata narrowed her eyes as a girl around my age with raven hair in a white dress, dirt marring the hem, walking silently to her side. Our eyes connected. For a brief moment, I observed her, wanting to learn as much as I could from the first encounter with a female, but quickly returned my gaze to Oyakata.

"Hello, Mister Mikogami. What brings you to our humble abode?" Ruby asked, eyes still drilling into my head.

"A social call, my dear." "Mikogami" motioned to me. "This is Paradox, a… unique young man. Speaking of which, his bike was torn to shreds and he very much needs it. Will you repair it, please?"

"No," Oyakata stated bluntly, "He tried to kill my work."

The Director nodded. "Very well." I growled, stepping to glare threateningly at her.

"What?! I need that! The world is in peril, yet you deny me my request?!"

"Quiet," She hissed. Her finger twitched, and in an instant, my mouth was covered by a thick layer of black cloth. I growled, trying to peel it off of my lips. However, the more I struggled, the tighter it seemed to latch onto me. "Now, Miko, cast out this insolent child and let us talk. If not, we have no further matters to discuss."

"You _wound_ me, Oyakata," The Director quipped, motioning for me to follow him. I glared at Oyakata one last time before starting after Mikogami. As soon as I caught up with him where the field met the paved road, the black cloth vanished, as if it were never there in the first place.

"Where are we going?" I questioned. "We'll never make it to Domino City in a timely manner."

"Not on foot, no, but I have a friend, Nurari, who is quite skilled at collecting and depositing young people."

"He sounds like a serial killer," I muttered under my breath as the Director stopped, holding an arm out to the road. A moment later, two bright spots came crawling down the road.

"How do you know this Nurari?" I asked, untying my jacket from my waist and putting it on. Despite the lack of sleeves and thin material, it would be better than just my leather shirt.

"We met a few decades ago when he drove me home from a bar. We had quite the drunken conversation, if I recall correctly."

" _Wonderful_!" I threw my arms in the air, groaning through clenched teeth.

The bus stopped in front of us, door swinging open. A man in a black uniform, chomping down on a cigar, grinned down on us.

"What's the need, Boss? Got another one?"

"No; he needs to be driven to Domino City in a good timeframe. Will you be able to make that possible, my old friend?"

"I'm not _old_ ," Nurari nigh pouted, "But, sure. C'mon, Blue Bangs, hop in and take a seat."

I looked to the Director, nodding. "It seems that some people in this world know how important my mission is." With that, I boarded the bus. When I got to the aisle, my eye was immediately caught by two things: how empty the bus was, and the head of silver hair a few rows in. The girl was my age, but her high cheekbones, hair color, and slight scowl on her face made her look much older. I claimed the seat next to hers as my own.

* * *

My neck was cramping after a good hour of staring at the girl, who was still sleeping. Her form merely mesmerized me; it was unlike anything I'd ever seen; full of curves and differences and odd features that were alien to me.

"Like what you're seeing, kid?" Nurari asked with a wicked grin, looking up at me through the small mirror.

"I've just never seen a female before," I informed him. "How long until we get to Domino City? It is night and I need to be there soon."

"Soon," he answered.

"How soon is soon?"

"Don't bother," A rough voice told me from my left. Turning there, I saw that the silver-haired girl was awake. Her red eyes bored into mine, though with less malice than Ruby's, "He says that we'll get there when we get there. It's a waste of time."

"Oh," Was all I could manage out. She was… stunning. _Beautiful_ , for lack of a better term. In fact, anything less would have been a disservice.

"Hmm." She shrugged, looking out to the window. "Why are you here?"

"On this bus?"

"Yes."

"I'm looking for someone."

"…Interesting…"

I frowned. "Why are you here?"

"On this bus, you mean?" She asked with mirth but no smile. "I'm getting away from someone."

"So where will you go?"

"I'm not sure. Domino, if it's the next stop. I just… want to wander."

"Wander," I repeated to myself. I'm not sure why anyone would want to _wander_. I'd _wandered_ all my life, and I had _hated_ it. The only positive spots in my world were when I stayed in one spot for more than a day.

* * *

Domino City was… _bright_. Brighter than what was described to me. Lights were everywhere, and to my delight and fascination, they were produced by electrical energy and not the sun. Add to it that the lights were seemingly ever-present, and I was feeling elation. Not that my expression belayed that.

"Getting off, then?" Nurari asked. I nodded, getting to my feet at the same time as the silver-haired girl. After staring at each other for a moment, she spoke, scowl deepening a bit.

"Aren't you getting off?" I nodded again, going to the door. After the girl stepped off, Nurari grinned down at us.

"Have fun, kid. Your path's not an easy one, and your life's sucked, but, hey, it can't get worse, right?" Before I could respond, he closed the door and was headed back the way he came.

"…I hate him already," I muttered. The girl snorted.

"Surprised it took you that long to formulate that opinion." I cocked an eyebrow. Er, the one that I hadn't shaved off and replaced with a tattoo. My left one, to be precise.

"Yes, well…" I had no comeback, leaving the retort to die in my throat. "I must be going, now."

"Where?" She asked, worn sneakers squeaking as they hit the gray sidewalk after me.

"To the Game Store," I answered. "There, I can verify how much time I have to set up my entrance into this time."

"'This time'?"

"Yes."

"…Whatever, you whackjob."

"My name is Paradox."

"Who names their kid after an equation?" I frowned, looking back at her.

"A what?"

"Are you serious?"

"Yes." I looked up, where the moon that previously had shone so brightly against the blackened sky was being obscured slightly by the tall buildings and numerous lights. "I've never had a formal education."

We kept walking. After a few minutes, she piped up. "I'm Moka."

"Who names their daughter after a beverage?" I inquired.

"My mother," Moka answered bluntly. I grunted, continuing my walk. The map I'd memorized of Domino City was etched into my mind; I'd no need for it tonight. "She was never very bright."

"Are you going to leave, or will you continue to follow me?"

"I'm here to play Twenty Questions," She answered.

"Sounds like a rather boring game."

"You've been doing it, too, with all of your questions, you know."

"Then it has been a rather interesting game thus far."

* * *

"Is this it?" Moka asked, looking up the Game Store's sign.

"It is. Now, we wait for morning to arrive," I told her. "Or rather, I will. You have space to put in between you and your someone."

Moka shrugged. "I've got time."

"Not enough," I told her, voice taking on a serious tone, "Nobody does. Not after next week."

One week… the realization that I had one week to enter my name into the Duelist Kingdom's roster through the Choosing Competition startled me. One week seemed like so little time to prepare… But, I reminded myself, I didn't have anymore time with my Duel Runner gone. I had to do everything perfectly.

No excepti—

"Why not just go to a youth center instead of sleeping out here?" Moka asked, pointing her thumb over her shoulder to a large building. I looked up at the letters. It read… _something_. I couldn't read it, but if Moka thought that we could stay the night there…

"Very well," I concurred, walking there, new friend in tow.

* * *

The sleeping bag I had slept on was… uncomfortable. The material inside the bag was too warm and soft, and the outside of the bag was too slick and silky. Eventually, after tossing and turning all night, I slept on top of the bag. Moka, on the other hand, seemed to sleep as soon as she laid down even with the heavy nap she took on the bus.

"Well, kiddos, time for breakfast," A young man smiled from the room's door. Moka yawned and stretched, getting up with no trouble; her hair was untouched; her clothes without a wrinkle, and no sleep in her scarlet orbs. Meanwhile, I was trying to tame my messy blonde-and-blue hair while getting the lack of sleep out of my mind.

"We leave for the Game Store," I told her.

"You can, but I'm hungry. So, if you want to starve, go ahead," She whispered to me as we followed the other homeless teens.

"They serve food here? For free?" I asked, eyes wide. She nodded.

"Yes. Why? You look like that's the forbidden fruit."

"It's… just that… where I come from, food is scarce," I answered, coming up with a convincing enough lie.

"Hm. Food is abundant in my village." We sat down at a long table, where numerous trays of food were being set down for us.

"What's this?" I asked her, picking up a silver tool.

"A fork. Jeez, where are you from? Africa?" Moka asked, eyeing me suspiciously.

"No. Just… a rather harsh place. How do you use it?"

She showed me how with her own, stabbing a piece of yellow-white food on it and cutting it away with a blade. No, wait, Grandpa called these "knives". Blades were for hunting.

I followed her example, putting a piece of the food in my mouth. It was pleasant. No, it was far more than pleasant; it was miraculous! The flavor was far more than I'd ever experienced before! I quickly scarfed down more of the food until it was all gone, then proceeded to what was left on my plate. The thin strips of meat were odd; though recognizable by taste, they seemed heavily altered. Nonetheless, I finished it all quickly.

Moka raised an eyebrow, "Are you alright? You seemed like you were starving." Her eyes drifted to my thin frame.

I shrugged. "Food, like I'd stated before, is rare. For me, at least."

"Whatever. Game Store after this?" I nodded. Hopefully Yugi Muto would be there; I could then verify if he had completed the Millennium Puzzle. If so, he would have better protection for the weeks to come.

* * *

The door's bell rang out as Moka and I entered the Game Store. Solomon Muto looked up from his card cases to smile upon us.

"Ah! New customers. Can I interest you in the latest booster packs of Duel Monsters?" I looked down to the deck holster on my hip.

"Yes, that would be appreciated. What do you have?"

Solomon hummed, stroking hi beard as his eyes roamed the dozens and dozens of packs behind the glass cases. "Well, what are you looking for? A structure deck? Or just something to boost your own?"

"Boosters," I answered, "Something to give it more… _kick_."

"Then I'd say that the 'Zombies and Beasts' pack is the right thing for you, young man. It's proving to be quite the hit, might I add!"

"Then I… oh."

"'Oh'?" Moka questioned.

"I lack money," I admitted quietly. "I apologize for leading you on, sir."

Solomon Muto chuckled. "My boy, it's fine! Just take it, why don't you? Consider it a… first-time prize."

"Th-Thank you," I stuttered, taking the card pack from him. With one quick motion, I ripped the top off, revealing the nine cards inside. Mammoth Graveyard… Zombie Dragon… Enraged Muka Muka… Crawling Dragon… Ego Boost… Backup Rider…Magic Cylinder… Sakuretsu Armor… and Negate Attack.

"Are those any good?" Moka asked me. I scoffed, showing her "Enraged Muka Muka".

"Is it _any good_? It's _Enraged Muka Muka_. _Of course_ it is good."

"He's right…" Solomon Muto concurred with a nod. "Well, I—"

"Grandpa? I'm home!"

I froze at the voice.

"I see you've brought company," Solomon smiled. I turned, looking to where Yugi Muto was standing, along with Joey Wheeler, Tristan Taylor, and Tea Gardner. "Just give me a moment finish with this customer and I'll be with you in a second."

"Actually," I interrupted, looking to Yugi, "I was hoping to get a duel in with you, Yugi. A friendly match, if you please."

"Oh, yeah! But I promised I'd show my friends my grandpa's super rare card, first!" I nodded, noting how much enthusiasm and joy Yugi had. He'd need it in coming weeks. "Gramps?"

Solomon smiled, putting a hand to his chin, "I'm not too sure… it is super rare and powerful… I don't just show it to _anybody…_ "

"Oh, please, Granpda!" Yugi pouted. I shook my head, holding back a mirthful chuckle.

"Ha-ha! I can't refuse such a boy. Well, here it is," Solomon grinned, taking out a brown case, then flipping it open to reveal the precious card inside, "The Blue Eyes White Dragon! So rare, so powerful, I never let it leave my pocket."

"So it's a dragon. What makes it so powerful and special?" Moka asked, leaning in to examine the card. I glared at her.

"The Blue Eyes White Dragon is the single strongest Monster in the game of Duel Monsters. There's only four in the entire world, you know. _Four_. So this card is _literally worth thousands_ , if not _millions_ to the right buyer!" I stopped my tirade and looked to Solomon, frowning. "…Sorry. I've just always been a fan."

"As am I," A croaky voice said as the door to the Game Store. A boy in blue clothes, the exact copy of Yugi's, the difference being his was still buttoned, brushed past me, staring down the card.

My eyes wandered down to his hand, where a card was being held. Then, I examined his face. His brown hair was combed yet long; his eyes blue yet cold… he almost matched the description of—

"Oh, hi, Kaiba!" Yugi greeted cheerfully. My eyes widened in recognition of the name.

" _You're_ Seto Kaiba?! Owner of the other three Blue Eyes?!" I exclaimed. Everyone in the shop winced at the outburst before staring at the three cards Kaiba had held up.

"Yes, I am. Though no _simpleton_ should have known that, I'll let it slide," His eyes met mine, " _This time_."

Kaiba smirked and turned to the card Solomon still held in the case, "Your card. I want it."

"I'm sorry, but it isn't for sale," Solomon said curtly as he closed the case and stuffed it back in his pocket, "Now, enough window shopping. Is there something else you would like?"

"Fifty."

"Hm?"

"What are you getting onto?" I asked Kaiba, leaning against a case and taking out my deck.

"What's your price, old man? Fifty million is where I'll start, and I have no limit," Kaiba told the old man before turning to me, "Quit butting in like you're someone important. Your guess at my Blue Eyes was pure luck… something that would never save you against me in Duel."

"F-Fifty million?" Yugi and Solomon echoed at the same time. Yugi stepped forward, frowning. "Well, my grandpa already said his card wasn't for sale or trade, so please, don't ask."

"A tough customer?" Kaiba smirked again, something that made me frown as I flicked my field of view from him to my own cards. "Fine. Two-hundred million."

Solomon frowned, expression turning grim as a fire lit in his eyes.

"This card means more to me than you could ever imagine. Not because of its power, or its worth, but because a dear friend gave it to me some decades ago. I'd say the same of any other card that was given to me, but it turned out that fate wanted this card to be a gift."

"You're only saying that 'cause you're a cheapskate!" Kaiba roared, slamming his free hand down on the glass case. The young businessman looked like he was going to blow a gasket right then and there. However, to my surprise – and everyone else's – he turned and left the store.

"Starting to see the value in that card if it got someone with two-hundred mil on 'em so fired up like that," Tristan quipped, grinning. Tea nodded in agreement.

"So, you said you wanted to duel?" Yugi asked, turning to me.

I nodded, then looked to Moka and told her, "Looks like this is where we part."

She snorted. "If this game you're going to play looks good, I might try my hand at it before I hit the road again."

I grunted, looking down at the card I'd stopped shuffling at.

Dark Blade stared back at me. "Alright. I'm ready."

* * *

"Huh. That's weird." Weirder than him losing to me? I wondered; Yugi's supposed to be the best of the best, but— "Where's Grandpa?"

"Yeah," Moka said, eyes darting around the store, "He's gone… but the "Closed" sign isn't put up."

"He went out?" Tea suggested with a small shrug, her lips drawn in with worry.

"Yeah, but what kinda shop owner leaves the door unlocked? And card packs out?" Joey asked. He had a point. Maybe he—no. Then it hit me. I knew where Solomon was. About to Duel Kaiba.

The pink phone rang. Yugi hastily picked off the stand. "Yes?"

"…Kaiba…" He whispered after a moment of silence. "Kaiba—gah!" He slammed the phone down back in its placeholder.

"He has him, doesn't he?" I asked. Yugi nodded, fists clenched and brows furrowed. "Alright. Who knows how to drive?"

"Drive?" Tristan repeated. "I can drive, but I don't have a license."

"What about your parents, kid?" Moka asked. "Can't your mom do it or something?"

Yugi shook his head. "Both of them are working; Mom as a nurse and Dad down in Africa for a disaster repair job. But… Joey, didn't you say something about getting a license this morning in English?"

"English?" I asked, something clicking in my head. "But aren't we in Japan?"

"What?" Everyone asked out of shock. I sighed.

"I'll explain it on the way. Joey, drive," Yugi ordered as he tossed keys from his pocket to his friend. Why he had those in his pocket, I wasn't going to question.

* * *

A few minutes later, we were going as fast as we could without breaking any laws.

"So we're in Domino City, correct?" I asked. Tea, packed in beside me, nodded.

"Yes. But Domino is in Caljan. California got so bad around the mid-2010s with its economic problems and split off from the mainland U.S. To get – woah, Joey, slow down! – their economy back on track, Cali and Japan fused to become the fiftieth state again. The places where those who didn't come with the merger lived is abandoned now. Used only by squatters, I think."

"Geez, Joey! You just blew through that stop sign, man!" Tristan groaned from the back seat.

"That was a construction sign, ya idiot!" Joey yelled back as he turned the corner of the Kaiba Corp. building, stopping in the designated parking spot in front of the doors, "I… think."

"C'mon, guys! We have to find my grandpa!" Yugi shouted, slamming the door shut. We all scrambled out hastily, Joey especially, trying to catch up.

"He's faster than he looks," Moka noted. I nodded, though I was already feeling winded by the time we entered the lobby.

By the time we had all caught with Yugi, the doors to the elevator in the barren lobby were already starting to close. But, by some stretch of luck, we all managed to squeeze in just in the nick of time.

When the doors opened, Solomon Muto was lying on the floor, limbs spread out, jerking just enough to make sure he wasn't dead.

"Oh my God! He's having a seizure!" Tea cried, running over to Solomon. I shook my head as Yugi spoke.

"No, no – his heart is just in shock, I think. Joey, Tristan, take him to the nearest hospital." Yugi's eyes took on a cold tone as his voice grew a bit more feral. "I have words for Kaiba."

"I'll help," Moka said, hoisting one of the older man's arms over her shoulder; Joey mirrored her; Tristan's footsteps receded, followed by the ding of the elevator.

"So, the old fool kicked the bucket, huh?" Kaiba's voice came from the doorway ahead of us. Tea, Yugi, and I snapped our attention to the sleaze ball. "'Bout time, don't you think?"

"Kaiba… I will Duel you. And when you are begging for mercy, I will break you, and you beg all over again… just to get warmed up," Yugi promised, stepping forward with what looked to be his grandfather's deck. His hand ruffled his hair, giving the blonde lockes a crooked look to them.

"You should take him seriously," I advised as Yugi took a special card out of Solomon's deck, showing it Kaiba, "This will be your prize, should you win… but have fear, for you will not."

Kaiba chuckled, beckoning us forward.

"I've never seen Yugi so… upset," Tea whispered to me as we started after Yugi.

"He isn't upset," I corrected her, "He's on a war path."

* * *

"First player to hit zero loses… obviously," Kaiba smirked from the other end of the room. Yugi grunted. I took my eyes off of the combatants and looked to the cameras that were filming the entire thing. My knowledge said that Kaiba had Duel Yugi in private and lost, starting his obsession over beating him. But I suppose that a small thing such as cameras would be excluded from a need-to-know basis. "Which I won't."

Yugi grunted once more, staring down Kaiba as he drew his five cards and said, "Virtual Systems ready – so let's begin. I play Hitotsu-Me Giant and end my turn."

The goliath roared as it came to life, staring down Yugi.

"I call on the Winged Guardian of the Fortress and will skip straight to my Battle Phase, eliminating your so-called Giant from the field and taking away two hundred of your Life Points." The dragon screeched an ungodly screech, its fireball engulfing the ten-foot-tall giant with ease.

From my side, I heard Tea gulp at the size of the Monsters in play. I, however, found them awe-inspiring rather than fear-inducing; the level of design and detail put into them was simply astounding, from the sounds they made to the way that the Giant's muscles stretched organically with every motion it made.

"SETO KAIBA IS NOW AT EIGHTEEN HUNDRED LIFE POINTS," A robotic female voice boomed in a monotone throughout the room.

"…fine, Mokuba…" Kaiba told a boy with unruly hair in a tan vest over on his side who'd run up a moment before. "I'll Draw and set my Saggi the Dark Clown on the field."

"That card has barely any attack strength," Yugi growled.

"Not when I activate Sword and Shield, allowing me to wipe the floor with your pathetic dragon and take away three hundred of your Life Points," Kaiba pointed out as Saggi shot a ball of pure sparking darkness at Winged Dragon. Tea let out a small shriek and jumped behind me. My eyes narrowed as Kaiba smirked once more.

"YUGI MUTO IS NOW AT SEVENTEEN HUNDRED LIFE POINTS."

"Don't let any of this get to you," I called out to Yugi, "Smoke and mirrors."

"I'll Set this card." The Right Leg of Exodia, if I remembered correctly.

Kaiba huffed. "Then I'll pick up the pace and attack with my Dark Clown – after all, if you can't beat six hundred Attack Points, then what good is that card?"

Two turns later, it wasn't looking up any more for Yugi. I was getting somewhat worried, despite knowing the outcome. I supposed that was the difference between being there as the action unfolded and just hearing an account of it.

"This really isn't looking too good," Tea angsted next to me, hands wringing. I shrugged.

"Kaiba's Saggi and Battle Ox won't have any protection against Yugi's Mirror Force – and look, Kaiba has no backrow. For someone who's Number One in America, he's too drunk off his win streak to realize that he can be beat."

"YUGI MUTO IS NOW AT 500 LIFE POINTS." And one turn away from losing.

"My turn… Draw… and…"

"This… this… is your downfall," Yugi spoke, for the first time in minutes. "You think that your Saggi can take on the card you've been neglecting the past turn? _Wrong_. I summon my Silver Fang in Attack Position and will now destroy your Saggi, inflicting six hundred damage!"

"SETO KAIBA IS NOW AT SIX HUNDRED LIFE POINTS."

"I know _that_!" Kaiba snapped at his VI, drawing a card. "I'll put down my Lord of D. and then attack your pathetic wolf with my Ox—"

"Not so fast, Kaiba," Yugi growled, flipping over his card he'd put down a couple turns prior. "Mirror Force takes care of that little problem."

The Battle Ox and Saggi were promptly shattered by two red-blue beams. "…and leaves you with no choice but to go to your second Main Phase."

"Tch… your turn, plebian," The bastard growled, composure slowly slipping.

"Gladly. In fact, with these two Monsters, I can do something that I've been waiting to do for the entire Duel."

"And what is that? Summon your lousy Gaia that your grandpa treasures so?" Kaiba sneered.

Yugi chuckled. Then his head tossed back as he laughed like a man possessed, cackling out, "No! I summon my Blue Eyes White Dragon! And since you have no cards on the field to defend yourself, you leech, you _LOSE_! You _lose_ , just like you should have, and now you will _BEG_!"

Kaiba screamed as the beam of the mighty dragon rushed towards him. When the smoke and light cleared, the CEO was left kneeling, hands on head as the evil was ripped from his mind. Painfully.

I let slip a chuckle as Yugi stepped down from the podium, shuffling his grandfather's deck. His chuckles steadily came out shakier as his eyes softened. "Ha… ha… h-he… I… I crushed his…"

I shrugged, "Kaiba had it coming. But enough of that; you should leave this wretched place. Go see your grandfather."

Yugi nodded, sniffling.

* * *

Marilyn Muto was waiting for us when we got to the hospital where Solomon was being kept. "You took the car."

Yugi winced, nodding sheepishly. "W-We had to get Grandpa…"

"You should have told me. And _WHY_ would you try to settle things over a _card game_ of all things?!"

"Kaiba challenged Solomon," I piped up, "Yugi was only trying to—"

"Quiet," Marilyn snapped at me, "And leave. This is family matters."

Ironic.

"But he's got a point, Mrs. Muto…" Tea protested.

"Not now, Tea. This is between family."

Who knew she was a such a bitch?

"Mom, Grandpa was in danger and I knew Kaiba was no good! If I'd waited, he'd likely be dead right now!" Yugi shouted, eyes taking on a fiercer look. His mother had no response.

She sighed running a hand through her blonde hair, fumbling out, "…I…"

Then she found her voice, "Don't do it again, even if it—"

"Saved Grandpa? But you've been telling me to help people since I was four! Why stop now?!"

Who knew Yugi was so… _not_ a pushover?

"Don't talk to me like that—"

I sighed, sitting in a nearby chair and taking out my Deck. After a moment, someone with silver hair sat down next to me.

"Moka," I greeted over the argument still going on.

"I just wanted to le you know I'm leaving," She said out of nowhere, "I need to put space between me and my someone."

"Very well."

"Well… anyway… erm… good luck, I guess. In looking for your someone," She coughed, awkwardly patting my knee.

"Likewise," I muttered as she left my limited field of view. Dark Blade stared back at me, as if beckoning me for another Duel to prepare for the Choosing Competition. Nodding to myself, I stood up and followed Moka's action, moving to leave the hospital.


End file.
